


Paul: Coward

by Active_Imagination



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Paul's thoughts about himself





	Paul: Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Paul: Coward

### Paul: Coward

#### by Psyche

Date Archived: 06/16/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Poetry or Filk  
Characters/Pairings:             
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: yes just ask  
Series: Paul's Poetry series  
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: I disclaim this  
Summary: Paul's thoughts about himself

* * *

Paul's Poetry  
Paul: Coward 

Welcome to my life  
A life of loneliness fear and dread  
I dread the day yet fear it more  
That I'm told Dr Jackson is dead 

I've known him for years now  
For me it was love at first sight  
But I've never told him  
Kept him in the dark, away from the light 

I live a secret life  
All inside of my head  
Where I am the happiest man alive  
Because I wake up everyday with Daniel sharing my bed 

I don't know if he likes me that way  
I haven't got the guts to ask  
I can't tear him away from his beloved books So instead: My love I mask 

I want to tell him  
I know he would never abandon me  
He'd stay my friend, but I want more  
I want to be his lover see 

If only I could tell him  
I will tell him some day soon  
And when he says he feels the same  
We will both be over the moon 

We'll ride off into the sunset  
As happy as can be  
Together forever, loving and caring  
Forever: just him and me 

We'd have the perfect life  
I just want to be there for him  
I love him with all my heart  
Surely that's no sin 

But what if I tell?  
And his heart fills with hate  
He turns from me. I'm all alone  
I couldn't life with that fate 

Or if he remains my friend  
And I can only look, not touch  
To see his handsome face each time  
It's getting all too much 

But if I didn't see him  
I would go insane  
I need to see him  
He brings color to my world so plain 

I can't tell him, it's for the best  
Even if it makes me cry  
He doesn't know that I'm thinking  
We'd make a great couple: him and I 

But I'm a coward  
So I won't tell him   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Psyche


End file.
